1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for biological treatment and support on the vertical walls of manmade structures and, in particular, to plant growing systems that are modular and adaptable to many different site and building conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
As urban and suburban density increase, human impact on local flora and fauna as well as migrating species and their required habitat becomes ever greater. The health of all bio-regions effects all creatures—humans can no longer afford the naive perspective of separating ourselves from the health of the planet—beginning with one's own particular bio-region. Loss of habitat for local wildlife is intrinsically connected with the increase in cement mass at the same time that concrete has been established as being a significant factor in global warming. While roadways and structures require the loss of horizontal habitat there is potential for us to transform the vertical surfaces we are creating into life supporting systems.
For example; birds, butterflies, and other invertebrates perceive freeways to be waterways (they do often flow over culverted rivers and streams). Creatures see the glinting of the sun on the cars as water—they follow these “rivers” searching for life. By transforming sterile freeway walls into life-sustaining gardens we can protect these creatures, preserve bio-diversity, and beautify our environment—all vertical surfaces can be modified thusly. With the knowledge from the scientific (naturalist) communities and the cooperation of urban planning departments as well as private enterprise, modular vehicles for habitat and landscaping, significant transformation and re-greening can rapidly occur.
Most urban centers are located on prime arable land. Due to the rapid urbanization of the 20th century, there has been a substantial loss of these fertile lands. The conversion of this land from agrarian to urban uses has led to local environmental effects that are detrimental to the local urban inhabitants and well as the global environment. For example, vegetation that grew on these arable lands converted carbon dioxide to oxygen, and urbanization decreases this natural, beneficial process. Not only is oxygen necessary to sustain life, but carbon dioxide is a primary greenhouse gas that is responsible for the steadily rising average atmospheric temperature. An increase in vegetation in an urban setting can reduce the amount of greenhouse gases and help reduce global warming. In addition, urban population concentrations generate large amounts of air pollution. Vegetation filters out air pollutants, and increasing the abundance of vegetation in an urban setting can improve air quality. Likewise, urban centers are heat islands where sunlight falling on manmade structures and roads increases temperature, as well as the burning of fossil fuels for heating and transportation. As a result of this heat increase, use of air conditioning increases, further pumping heat into the urban environment. Vegetation provides a significant cooling effect by absorbing sunlight for photo synthesis, and evaporation from vegetation further cools the environment. It is also well-recognized that an increase of vegetation in an urban setting gives the psychological benefit to urban inhabitants of having access to nature-filled environments. Moreover, foliage placed in a cityscape acts to soften the visual impact of the hard surfaces, rectilinearity, and daunting presence of very large structures.
One technique to achieve the goal of incorporating more vegetation in an urban setting is to attach vegetation directly to a freestanding structure. The oldest means of accomplishing this is to plant climbing vines at the base of a building and nurture their growth. This method also creates an aesthetically pleasing environment, but there are some problems with this practice. It takes decades for a structure to be enveloped by vegetation. This method is also limited because only a small number of species of vegetation are suitable for use with this method, and there is a limit to the climbing height of most vines.
The prior art is deficient in providing plant growing systems that are easily mounted on existing building walls and similar structures. Many proposed systems require substantial modification of the existing structure, and/or separate structural elements to be applied to the existing buildings. These factors result in cost factors that render them impractical for a building owner or operator, even though the urban population as a whole would benefit from the addition of the vegetation.